


There's Something in Those Eyes.

by schizophrenic



Series: It's Gotta Be The Glitter. [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/schizophrenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're getting there Mr. Ratliff, you just might need a little push~</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something in Those Eyes.

"You so aren't sleeping yet; we just got here," Adam mumbled to curled up Tommy on the foot of one of the hotel beds. It had been a long flight, California to the UK. Who – other the Adam – wouldn't have been tired? Well, Tommy was for sure, and when Adam poked at his side he just squirmed a little and scooted himself away. Up to one of those pillows that had a mint on it . . . five minutes ago. Now the mint was somewhere in Tommy's stomach because he was also hungry. He didn't eat anything on the plane, because he was worried about getting sick.

Adam sighed and shook his head, chuckling and sitting on the edge of the bed, there were two beds in the room, and Tommy had agreed – without much of a problem – to share a room with his Babyboy since it would have been awkward for anyone else to sleep in the same room; and Doug wouldn't stop mentioning that on the way to the hotel. Sometimes Tommy found him a little bothersome, especially when it came to the damned cowbell, but he could deal with it, he normally did.

Since Adam was too busy pulling off his shoes to pay attention to his bassist, Tommy rolled onto his other side and pushed himself so that he was sitting up, yawning softly. Despite feeling drowsy, he'd stay awake, since he didn't exactly want to fall asleep on Adam. They'd talk, since they normally did when they were in situations like this, so all would be good. Well, not all, Tommy was still having his little issue with coming to terms that he _might_ have interests in a male. His head turned and his eyes wandered over to the male that was doing something that his vision wouldn't allow him to see with his hands. Hopefully it wasn't what Tommy's mind wanted to see, hur-hur~

"Tommy," Adam spoke, turning around. No, Thomas, he was just untucking his shirt.

"Yeah?" Tommy was a bit embarrassed, since now Adam probably knew that he was looking at him.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" It wasn't too random of a question, it was within a month.

Honestly, the bassist never really thought about it. He didn't have a girlfriend, so he probably wasn't going to do anything at all. Not that he minded at all, since it wouldn't be the first time. He shrugged his shoulders, turning himself and crawling his way over to the other side of the bed where Adam was. He laid down on his stomach, feeling too comfortable like that, but he wouldn't sleep. He'd just end up with horrible jet-lag when it was all over with.

"I wasn't planning anything. I'm probably just going to stay home or go out somewhere. Something normal." He began to get curious about why Adam asked. It didn't matter too much—well actually it mattered a lot because he was hoping for a specific reason.

"Well, you already know about how I broke up with Drake so I'm single and I don't want to spend the holiday in my house so do you maybe want to—eh, I don't know yet. Do something?"

Tommy just kind of looked at him, no real expression other then the face that showed that he was tired and could doze off right there if he wanted to. Actually, he did want to.

"We can do that. Maybe I can bring some movies over to your house and we can just spend the day doing that." He pressed his palms down into the bed because he was planning on sitting up again, but just didn't.

Adam nodded, smiling then he glanced down at the bed. His eyes soon wandered over to the bed around two feet away. Tommy followed with his own, wondering what the other male was thinking about, but he didn't ask since he assumed that he'd soon find out, which he did.

"I guess you've dubbed this bed as your own?" Not that it mattered to Adam much, he just figured as much; Tommy did eat the mint after all.

"I guess, unless you want this one. I can roll off the bed and onto my ass and sleep on the floor since I'm really not going to get up once I'm there." He laughed but paused when he felt Adam's hand on the back of his head, trailing his fingers over the shorter strands of blonde hair. Tommy did need to do something different with his hair; he just didn't know what yet. It felt nice though, and it made him remember just how sleepy he was. It made him scoot himself closer to Adam, and rest his head against his side, his eyes closing as the other male rubbed at his scalp. He stopped after a while, seeing as Tommy had fallen asleep.

That wasn't exactly what Adam was attempting to do, it was just his head was there so why not touch it? He sighed and shook his head, moving his hand back to nudge at Tommy's back a little. His eyes opened slowly and he frowned, glancing up at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I need something to do." He paused but then forced himself to sit up this time, leaning partially on Lambert which didn't help in him staying awake.

He could tell he was moving to do something, but Tommy didn't feel like looking to see what. He just reached into his own pocket and grabbed for his Blackberry so that he could tweet. He had too many direct messages then his mind could handle, so after tweeting the phone was put away and he sighed.

Adam had a pretty strong back, though Tommy knew that already from leaning on him during songs.

"Alright, come on, Glitterbaby." He heard Adam say and Tommy instinctively turned his head to look at the other male. He had gotten way too used to that name.

He pushed himself forward so that he wasn't leaning on him and he turned then stood up. Adam was seconds later, towering over Tommy like he normally did. It was to be expected, Adam was six feet tall. Adam must have been putting his shoes back on while Tommy was leaning on him, since he had them back on at this point.

"Where are we going?"

"To walk around England, there's nothing better to do." Adam had that smile on his face, so all Tommy could do was nod and follow when Adam grabbed his arm and pulled out of the hotel room. Monte was on his cell phone in the hall when they walked out and they stopped because by his voice, which could be heard even if he was a little ways down the hall, he sounded worried about something.

Adam loosened his tight grip on the shorter male's arm and they walked over, just as Monte had hung up his phone. He sighed and Adam spoke before Tommy thought of his words.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Monte placed his hands in his pockets. His room was right next to where they were standing.

"She's worried about the twins being born before we come back. I might have to leave early just in case." She being his wife.

Adam nodded in understanding. Of course he wouldn't mind if Monte had to go back for his wife. He'd do the same, minus the wife part. Tommy stayed quiet since he wasn't sure what exactly to say, he just watched as Monte walked back into his room and followed once again when he was practically dragged out of the hotel.

All he heard on the way out were accents, and though it was nice to hear accents while in America since it was a rarity, there it was just plain annoying. He smiled since the air felt nice outside though. He did the same thing once they had gotten off of the plane. It was just so damn stuffy in there, and that whining woman behind him that kept complaining about her damned food allergy in that _damned_ fake English accent. _Ugh._

Somehow Adam didn't notice it at all. He was sitting next to Adam the entire time and yet he was calm and reading a magazine through most of that woman's fit. Maybe he had some sort of mystical thing going on that blocked out annoyances. Tommy smiled at his thoughts then looked around outside, but his eyes soon wandered down to Adam's hand on his own arm. It didn't bother him, but he felt like Adam's arm was a leash. Kinky thought? Yes. Telling Adam that? No way in hell.

"Where are going, Glambert? It's like ten in the morning right now and I know nothing about England places. Especially right now . . ."

 

Adam glanced over at him, blue eyes narrowed rather playfully. Tommy noticed and was unsure about how he should read that look. Adam had done that before, and that was in that split second when Tommy noticed his face near him during the AMAs. If it was a kiss again Tommy would be more then okay, but he just ended up disappointed.

"There's a pool around back. Do you think swimming will wake you up?" Adam asked, and Tommy only grinned.

"If not I'll just end up drowning, and you'll end up having to find a new bassist—"

"That's why I'll make sure that you don't drown." He said evenly and tugged him back inside again.

So, they did walk outside for nothing, but it was just then that Adam had decided to take a swim. The weather was nice for it being January so it's not like they'd freeze or something.

They changed in separate rooms – for obvious reasons – but Tommy wasn't as sluggish as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a thin short sleeved shirt and his swim trunks. Adam had changed already, since he was taking off more than he was putting on. It was silent between them until they walked out back and to the pool. It was empty, probably since it was so early in the morning, but large, which seemed a little strange just because it was only the two of them. Oh well.

"I bet the water's cold." Tommy mumbled, not noticing how Adam had disappeared from his side and had shifted right behind him.

The bassist was standing on the edge, but he wasn't expecting Adam to do anything that could place Tommy unwillingly into the water. A lot of things Adam did weren't expected though.

"Well, let's find out~" And with that Adam nudged at Tommy which caused him to lose his balance and topple forward and into the water. Some of the water splashed up and on to Adam's legs, and he shivered since it was a little cold, but he'd get used to it once he got in.

Tommy on the other hand nearly screamed. He shook his head to get the water off of his face and hair then glared up at Adam, playfully because he wasn't mad. It just frightened him for a second. Yeah, the guy who had horror flicks tattooed on his arms was afraid of being ever so suddenly pushed into cold water. Adam sat down and eased into the water slowly, feeling a chill that was really unwanted but getting used to it wasn't too difficult.

"You aren't mad are you, Glitterbaby?" Adam's voice was teasing, and it made Tommy smirk.

He pushed himself closer and then down so that he was under, but he grabbed Adam by the arm. Adam had expected it somewhat, so he managed to get the air needed to not inhale water once he was dragged down. He eyed Tommy curiously but then blinked slowly when he was embraced, tattooed arms locking rather tightly around his torso. Adam knew himself that he wouldn't be able to hold his breath too much longer, and Tommy knew that to.

Adam pushed at him a little to show what he needed and Tommy nodded, and let him go, waiting until he completely surfaced before he was swam up himself. The air was welcomed gratefully, and Tommy panted a little since he needed air before Adam had.   
"Yeah, I'm awake now." He said after he caught his breath and he smiled over at Adam who was giving him that look again.

His makeup had smudged a little bit from the water probably, which told Tommy that his own probably had too, and he only noticed it because he kept looking Adam's eyes. It was when they got closer the Tommy finally decided to pay attention to what was happening. Adam's hand had found a way to Tommy's back, strong and holding him still, though he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. He was distracted, and he had wanted this to happen anyway. The only completely smart thought that went through his head caused his eyes to look past Adam for a moment to make sure that no one could see them. There was a security camera in the corner on the ceiling, but that didn't worry Tommy Joe much.

Before he could look back at Adam completely, his lips were against his own pair, and Tommy didn't kiss back until his senses fully returned. The first millisecond his mind had just shut off completely and had to force itself to decide whether he wanted to go along with this and continue playing the 'straight' card around Adam or do what he had wanted to do again that night after the AMAs and that day when Tommy just didn't feel like going to Burbank and spent the night at Adam's house.

He was glad Adam did this himself, because Tommy wasn't sure if he'd ever get himself to kiss him again. When air was needed, like when Tommy had pulled him under the water, they parted and Tommy caught his breath then bit down on his lip, chewing on it because he didn't know what to say. One thing he did know manage to tell himself: 'Don't mention your sexuality, Tommy.' Which he didn't because that wouldn't have been smart at all. His eyes were still on Adam who seemed pretty content with what he had done, though he did look concerned, probably because he was unsure of Tommy's reaction.

"That could have woken me up too." Tommy said, and laughed to himself and he heard Adam's laughter soon after; it as a relieved kind of laughter.

"Sorry about that, it was on a slight impulse." Adam spoke but his face told a different story. He looked slightly flustered now, since his cheeks were pink tinted which Tommy hadn't remembered seeing before.

"It's fine, don't worry. Snogging in England is perfectly fine." He even spoke in a bit of an accent just to show his point, even though there really wasn't one.

Tommy was trying to joke his way out of this situation, because he was afraid that he'd let it slip that he was starting to like Adam if he specifically mentioned the kiss, so he was easing the conversation away from that, but he didn't want it to be obvious. Adam must have noticed though.

"That really didn't bother you, right? I usually don't lock lips with a straight guy three times when I really wasn't supposed to the first." Actually the second time was Tommy's on idea, kind of.

Tommy just nodded, afraid to speak. He wanted to know why he was so worried about saying it. Adam didn't seem like the type of person that would laugh in his face because of his feelings; he'd probably talk to him about it. The bassist moved closer to the edge and placed his arms against the actual floor, tempted to get out of the water completely, but he didn't, not yet anyway.

"Open-minded, remember?" Was all Tommy could force out of his mouth before he pushed himself out of the water and onto his back on the floor. He looked up at ceiling, glad that this was an indoor pool. Tommy looked over when Adam moved closer, though still in the water. He reached over and moved Tommy's bangs from his face since they were over his one of his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember, Glitterbaby." His voice was soft, calming in a way, and all of a sudden Tommy just felt sleepy again.

Tommy's mental status when they left the pool was going to be heinous after this, and he knew it already, fighting with himself about how he just needed to—ah, completely admit things to himself. Which he was almost there, the last two steps involved telling Adam and trying to drop the straight label. Honestly he didn't know which was more difficult. Then there was the thought of them ending up in bed together that freaked Tommy out. And by in bed together he didn't mean innocently sleeping right next to your best friend, oh no. Sodomy, as in penis meets ass. Having something up his ass so far didn't sound too appealing, but it made him laugh and apparently his laugh was contagious enough to get the same reaction out of Adam. He really hoped that this male wasn't a mind reader of some sort though. That would totally suck, but then it would explain a lot.

Adam finally crawled his way out of the water and sat next to his bassist, sighing contently and he glanced down at Tommy who seemed drowsy all over again. With Monte probably leaving soon, Adam didn't want to be the only one wandering around, and Tommy was pretty good to hang out with. Everyone else was probably sleep too. Adam leaned over just to kiss Tommy again, though he didn't, instead he paused and pretended that he was just trying to look at the smaller male's eyes to see if he was actually awake.

"Are you really that tired?" Adam asked, and Tommy's eyes slowly shifted over to his face, blinking slowly.

"No actually, I was just thinking."

Even thought Tommy kind of wanted to go back to the room and curl up in the bed, he didn't feel like moving. It made him wonder if Adam could carry him, but he didn't ask. Instead he forced himself to a sitting position then he stretched but pulled his neck a little too much to where his neck strained and he felt like slapping himself since that feeling was caused by his own movements. Adam had to have noticed – or that mind reading thing was true – since he reached over and started rubbing Tommy's neck, in a massaging kind of way which not only stopped the pain but it felt _really_ good.

"About?" He finally asked, after just realizing that he didn't respond to what Tommy had said and that he was kind of curious.

"Nothing too important right now. . ." Not true, but Tommy would admit it all, eventually.

Adam was quiet for a long moment, and the silence was getting to Tommy, but he didn't speak because warm fingers were still working at his neck. The pain had stopped, but he didn't say that for he was afraid that Glambert would stop.

"_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need~_"__

Tommy couldn't turn to look at Adam, but the singing caught his attention for more than one reason. It was a coincidence and he knew it, but still. _Unf._ He chuckled and thought of singing along, but yeah Ratliff, you can't sing.

"Okay, I'm getting cold. Mind walking with your hands on my neck like this? It feels nice and people might get a kick out of it." Tommy meant to just say the first sentence, but his mind spoke before his voice could stop it. Exactly why he didn't speak much after Adam had kissed him.

Adam laughed and nodded, standing along with Tommy and walking slowly, as to not stop his hands from moving on Tommy's neck, and followed behind him. It looked weird, but neither of them cared much, and the hallway was bare. They left the door up locked, but it was up to Tommy to open the door which wasn't too hard, but his hands were trembling. Adam's fingers worked wonders.

They walked in and Adam shut the door with his foot then let go of Tommy's neck. Tommy pouted but made his way over to his bed, crawling under the nice thick sheets and he snuggled against them only to hear Adam's laugh.

"What? This is way more comfortable then the bed at home." Though he did just laugh himself.

"I would hope so. This place is expensive." He walked over to where Tommy was laying and he sat on the edge, reaching over to touch his hair again. It was still wet, and he just wanted to run his fingers through it so he did. Over and over again until Tommy was just too relaxed where he was. His eyes were half-lidded and he yawned, wanting to sleep but he couldn't because he was distracted.

"Ugh, okay, get in the bed, Babyboy, I swear if you sleep over there you'll wake up too me with my face in your hand." Not that his sentence made much sense. He was talking all sleepily and shit, so he didn't know.

Adam laughed and let him go for a moment, just to crawl under the sheets with him and he let his fingers trail over Tommy's hair, the shorter strands again, just stroking and rubbing through it. Adam's other hand was on his bassist's lower back, just resting there like it had when he had kissed him, but at that moment that honestly was in either of their minds. Tommy was half sleep and Adam was awake, but he was comfortable enough to where he wasn't sure how long that would last.

"Hey, Adam," Tommy said, his eyes closed and his face now nestled into Adam's neck. It was warm there, so yeah, nice place to be.

"Hmm?" Adam asked, softly, his own eyes closing soon after.

"I love you." Tommy mumbled, slipping in and out of sleep, he just wanted to hear Adam's response to it.

"Yeah, I love you too, Glitterbaby." He said after he chuckled and he kissed the other male's forehead, and Tommy took that well enough and let himself fall asleep even though he knew that Adam didn't know that he was partially serious.


End file.
